ovaldc4fandomcom-20200213-history
Ovalorange's TAR DC 4 Design Wiki
DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI WITHOUT PERMISSION, KTHX. Ovalorange's TAR Design Challenge is part of the fourth installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. Ovalorange's Design includes his race route made for teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Vietnamese immigrants and cousins Suki & Toki Cao were the official winners of the race. Production Development and Production This season spanned 35,000 miles across five continents, 10 countries and 25 cities, with first time visits to Zimbabwe, Nepal and the Italian island of Capri. Other locales visited this season include Ecuador, Taiwan and a return visit to Zambia after being featured on the first ever leg of The Amazing Race over ten years ago. While racing around the world, teams found themselves skydiving over the Nazca Lines, pole fishing with locals in Sri Lanka and wrestling with traditional warriors in Mongolia. Filming began on November 9, 2012, with the starting line at Fort McHenry in Baltimore and lasted for 24 days before finishing in Salt Lake City, Utah - marking the first time that both Baltimore and Utah have been featured on the race (excluding the Family Edition). Casting Applications for this season closed on May 22nd, 2012. This season has a diverse cast which includes the likes of computer geeks, Vietnamese cousins, engaged bodybuilders and great-grandparents. Notable contestants include the daughters of rich billionaires Ted Morrison and Dennis Wilson - Kelsie Morrison and Kerrin Wilson, five time skateboarding champion Lincoln Hughes with his best friend Ollie Johnston and bestselling author Janice Lewis with her son Sawyer. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange Ω indicates the team finished the starting line task last and was forced to complete a Speed Bump during the first leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. #'^ '''Wyatt & Dylan incurred the Speed Bump penalty for completing the starting line task in last place. #'^ Juan & Erin failed to complete the second Roadblock in Leg 1. After Juan failed to make 500 grams of candy by the time all other teams had already checked in at the Pit Stop, Phil came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them. #^ Declan & Lachlan initially arrived 6th, but they had missed the clue to Los Paredones, having simply arrived by chance at the Roadblock. They were forced to backtrack, retrieve the missed clue and complete the Llama Herding task before they could return to the Pit Stop. During this time, Suki & Toki and Eunice & Joe checked in, dropping them to 8th. #^ ' Hugh & Vivian elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in leg 7. #'^ ' Alexis & Klaus initially arrived 4th, however they incurred a 30 minute penalty for purchasing first class train tickets on the train to Kandy instead of the mandatory 3rd class tickets. During their penalty period, Janice & Sawyer and Hugh & Vivian checked in, dropping Alexis & Klaus to last place and eliminating them. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "Babe, You Need To Squirt Your Milk! (Baños, Ecuador)" - ''Vivian # "Not Even My Makeup Could Save Her (Ica, Peru)" - Hannah # "Flushed Down The Inca Trail (Nazca Lines, Peru)" - Janice # # "I'm Not Cut Out To Be His Princess (Capri, Italy)" - Alexis # # "A Lazy Cow? Sounds Just Like You! (Lake Kariba, Zambia)" - Vivian # "This Is One Big Ass Elephant (Kandy, Sri Lanka)" - Toki # #"Don't Let The Horse Drag You Down (Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia)" - Dylan #"One Taiwanese Mail-Order Bride Coming Right Up (Tainan, Taiwan)" - Wyatt # "Time To Bring Home That Million (Salt Lake City, USA)" - Sawyer Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. * Leg 1 - The Express Pass– an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. * Leg 2 - A trip for two to Belize * Leg 3 - A trip for two to Cambodia * Leg 4 - A trip for two to Tanzania * Leg 5 - A waverunner for each racer * Leg 6 - A trip for two to Ireland * Leg 7 - US $5000 each * Leg 8 - A trip for two to Phuket * Leg 9 - A trip for two to Aruba * Leg 10 - A 2013 Ford Fusion for each racer * Leg 11 - A trip for two to New Zealand * Leg 12 - US $1,000,000 Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Ecuador) *Baltimore, Maryland, United States (Fort McHenry) (Starting Line) * Baltimore (Baltimore–Washington International Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Latacunga (La Iglesia De San Felipe) *Ambato (Juan Montalvo Statue) *Baños (Stall #423 on Espejo Street) *Baños (Pailon Del Diablo) In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member must to participate in Latacunga's most famous festival - La Mama Negra. Teams must dress up as Mama Negra and ride a horse down the Latacunga streets whilst spraying milk over the crowd as part of the festival. Additionally, they'll need to look up at the colored flags above the street to unscramble the name of their next destination - Ambato. For completing the starting line challenge in last place, Wyatt & Dylan faced a speed bump of joining in one's of Ecuador's famous traditions - Ano Viejo. Wyatt & Dylan had to carry 10 lifesize dolls to a stage, dress them in traditional attire and then burn all of them as a method locals use to burn away past regrets. Once all 10 had burnt to ashes, they could continue racing. In the second Roadblock, the other team member had to create Banos' well known toffee, Melcocha. By boiling crushed canes and stretching them over the doorways, teams must make 500 grams of candy in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 200 cannonballs scattered throughout the fort for one of which displayed the flag of "The Republic of the Equator" - Ecuador. When teams brought their cannonball to Phil, they could proceed to Baltimore Airport. The last team to complete this task would encounter a speedbump sometime during the first leg of the race *At Juan Montalvo Statue, teams had to figure out their next destination was printed on the underside of an Ecuadorian woman's Panama hat. Leg 2 (Ecuador→ Peru) * Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) * Lima (Northern Lima Bus Terminal) to Ica (Ica Bus Terminal) *Guadalupe (Market) *Cachiche (Doña Julia on Huarango Tree) *Ica (Oasis de Huacachina) *Ica (Tambo Colorado) Leg 3 (Peru) * Ica (Ica Bus Terminal) to Nazca (Nazca Bus Terminal) * Nazca (Chauchilla Cemetery or Cantayo Puquios) *Nazca (Los Paredones) *Nazca (Maria Reiche Neuman Airport) *Nazca (Nazca Lines) *Nazca (Casa-Museo Mari Reiche) Leg 4 (Peru → Portugal) * Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) to Portugal * * Leg 5 (Portugal → Italy) * Portugal to Naples, Italy (Naples International Airport) * Naples (Molo Beverello) to Capri (Marina Grande) *Capri (Punta Carena) **Capri (Ristorante da Giorgio) *Capri (Via Krupp) *Capri (La Pizzeta) *Capri (Villa Jovis) Leg 6 (Italy → Zimbabwe) * Leg 7 (Zimbabwe → Zambia) * Bulawayo (Joshua Mqabuko Nkomo International Airport) to Kariba (Kariba Airport) *Kariba (Kariba Dam) * Siavonga, Zambia (Village or Field on shores of Lake Kariba) *Siavonga (Ngombe Illede) *Siavonga (Kaliolio Crocodile Farm) *Siavonga (Sandy Beach Lodge) Leg 8 (Zambia → Sri Lanka) * Lusaka, Zambia (Kenneth Kaunda International Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) *Negombo (Dutch Fort) **Dehiwala (Mehendi Design Workshop) * Colombo (Colombo Fort Railway Station) to Kandy (Kandy Railway Station) *Ceylon (Ceylon Tea Museum) *Kandy (Kandy Lake Club) *Kandy (Temple of the Tooth) Leg 9 (Sri Lanka → Nepal) * Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) *Nagarkot (Tamang Village) * Leg 10 (Nepal → Mongolia) * Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) *Ulaanbaatar (Gandan Monestary) * Ulaanbaatar (Ulaanbaatar National Stadium) *Ulaanbaatar (Naran Tuul Market) *Ulaanbaatar (Zaisan Memorial) Leg 11 (Mongolia → Taiwan) * Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Chinggis Khaan International Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) * Taipei (Taipei Railway Station) to Tainan (Tainan Railway Station) *Tainan (Taiwan Conscious Temple) *Tainan (National Museum of Taiwanese Literature) *Tainan (Míngchuán St Teahouse) *Tainan (Garden Night Market - Entrance) *Tainan (Garden Night Market - Stall #242) *Tainan (Chihkan Tower) Leg 12 (Taiwan → United States) *Salt Lake City, USA Category:Browse